Pies Baskerville'ów/14
ROZDZIAŁ 14 PIES BASKERVILLE'ÓW Jedną z wad Holmesa - jeśli to wadą można nazwać - była niesłychana powściągliwość w odkrywaniu komukolwiek swoich planów. Wynikało to w części z jego despotycznej natury, skutkiem której lubi mieć przewagę i sprawiać otoczeniu niespodzianki, w części zaś z zawodowej podejrzliwości, nakazującej mu nie zaniedbywać żadnej ostrożności. Wynik tej właściwości Holmesa był wszakże bardzo niemiły dla ludzi, którzy mu pomagali w jego przedsięwzięciach. Sam doznawałem już niejednokrotnie przykrości z tego powodu, lecz nigdy tak silnej jak podczas długiej jazdy wśród ciemności. Zbliżała się chwila stanowcza; mieliśmy wykorzystać wszystkie nasze siły w ostatecznej próbie, a Holmes dotąd nic nie powiedział i mogłem tylko się domyślać, co zamierzał uczynić. Dreszcz oczekiwania przebiegł po mnie, gdy nareszcie lodowaty wicher, który nam smagał twarze, i ciemne rozległe przestrzenie po obu stronach wąskiej drogi wskazywały, że znajdujemy się znów wśród moczarów. Każdy krok koni, każdy obrót kół zbliżał nas do rozstrzygającego zajścia. Obecność woźnicy wynajętego pojazdu krępowała nas w rozmowie. Musieliśmy mówić o rzeczach obojętnych, pomimo wewnętrznego wzburzenia i podniecenia. Odetchnąłem swobodnie po tym długim przymusie, gdy nareszcie minęliśmy dom Franklanda i skierowaliśmy się w stronę zamku - ku terenowi wydarzeń. Nie zajechaliśmy przed bramę, lecz wysiedliśmy w pobliżu furtki, wiodącej do szpaleru. Holmes zapłacił woźnicy i kazał mu niezwłocznie wracać do Coombe Tracey, my zaś skierowaliśmy nasze kroki do Merripit House. - Lestrade, masz przy sobie broń? Agent śledczy uśmiechnął się. - Dopóki będę miał spodnie, każę wszywać kieszeń do broni, a dopóki będę miał tę kieszeń, zawsze się w niej coś znajdzie. - Dobrze! Mój przyjaciel i ja jesteśmy również przygotowani na wszelkie niespodzianki. - Pan jest tym razem bardzo tajemniczy. Cóż mamy teraz robić? - Czekać. - Dalibóg, niewesoła tu okolica - rzekł Lestrade, wstrząsając się i spoglądając dokoła na ciemne stoki pagórków oraz olbrzymie obłoki mgły, unoszące się nad trzęsawiskiem. - Zdaje mi się, że widzę przed nami światła w jakimś domu. - To Merripit House, kres naszej wędrówki. Proszę kroczyć na palcach i mówić tylko szeptem. Szliśmy ostrożnie ścieżką, prowadzącą ku siedzibie Stapletonów; jakieś dwieście metrów przed domem Holmes zatrzymał nas. - Wystarczy - rzekł. - Te skały na prawo zasłonią nas wyśmienicie. - Tutaj zatem mamy czekać? - Tak; tutaj urządzimy małą zasadzkę. Lestrade, wejdź do tego zagłębienia. Watsonie, wszak byłeś w tym domu? Czy możesz mi wskazać położenie pokojów? Co jest za tymi zakratowanymi oknami? - Zdaje mi się, że to okna od kuchni. - A dalsze, jasno oświetlone? - To pewnie okna jadalni. - Rolety są podniesione. Ty znasz najlepiej terytorium, podejdź więc cicho i zobacz, co robią... ale, na miłość Boską, nie zdradź się, niech się nie domyśla, że ktoś ich śledzi! Idąc na palcach po ścieżce, dostałem się pod niski mur, okalający sad; tu, już bezpieczniejszy pod osłoną drzew, zakradłem się chyłkiem do miejsca, z którego mogłem patrzeć przez nie zasłonięte okno. W pokoju byli tylko dwaj mężczyźni - sir Henryk i Stapleton. Siedzieli zwróceni do mnie profilem, po obu stronach okrągłego stołu. Obaj palili cygara, przed nimi stała kawa i wino. Stapleton mówił z ożywieniem, ale baronet wydawał się roztargniony. Być może, iż myśl o samotnej przechadzce wśród moczarów przejmowała go niepokojem. Po chwili Stapleton wstał i opuścił pokój; sir Henryk napełnił kieliszek, wsunął się w fotel i puścił obłok dymu z cygara. Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie drzwi i odgłos butów na żwirze. Kroki dążyły ścieżką z drugiej strony muru, wreszcie zobaczyłem, że przyrodnik zatrzymał się u drzwi pawilonu, w kącie sadu. Klucz zgrzytnął w zamku, a gdy Stapleton wszedł, z wnętrza pawilonu dobiegł mnie szczególny odgłos - jakby trzaskanie z bicza. Przyrodnik zabawił nie dłużej niż minutę, po czym usłyszałem ponowny zgrzyt klucza. Stapleton minął mnie i wszedł do domu. Widziałem, jak usiadł znów przy gościu, po czym z całą ostrożnością, po cichu, powróciłem do swoich towarzyszy i przekazałem im swoje obserwacje. - A więc mówisz, Watsonie, że pani z nimi nie ma? - spytał Holmes, gdy skończyłem raport. - Nie. - Gdzież może być zatem, jeśli w żadnym innym pokoju, oprócz kuchni, nie ma światła? - Nie mam pojęcia. Wspominałem, że nad wielkim trzęsawiskiem zawisła fala gęstej, białej mgły. Posuwała się z wolna ku nam jak ruchomy, niski mur. Oświetlona blaskiem księżyca, z ledwie przedzierającymi w dali szczytami skał, robiła wrażenie bezbrzeżnego, lśniącego pola lodowego. Holmes stał zwrócony twarzą ku mglistej fali i patrząc, jak rozwłóczyła się leniwie, lecz nieprzerwanie, mruknął coś niecierpliwie. - Idzie ku nam, Watsonie. - Czy widzisz w tym jakąś przeszkodę? - Bardzo poważną... jest to jedyna rzecz na świecie, mogąca pokrzyżować moje plany. Sir Henryk na pewno wyjdzie wkrótce. Już dziesiąta. Nasze powodzenie, a nawet jego życie zależy od tego, żeby wyszedł, zanim mgła rozłoży się na ścieżce. Ponad nami noc była cicha i pogodna. Gwiazdy migotały chłodnym blaskiem, półksiężyc oblewał cały krajobraz łagodnym, bladym światłem. Przed nami wznosiła się ciemna plama domu, z dachem najeżonym kominami, odcinającymi się ostro na tle osrebrzonego nieba. Szerokie smugi świetlne padały z parterowych okien na sad i wydłużały się. Nagle jedno z nich zgasło. To służba opuściła kuchnię. Pozostała tylko lampa w jadalni, gdzie dwaj mężczyźni, gospodarz - morderca i gość, nieświadomy grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa, gawędzili, paląc cygara. Z każdą minutą białe obłoki, zakrywające połowę moczarów, przysuwały się bliżej domu. Już pierwsze cienkie płatki waty kłębiły się dokoła padającej z okna smugi świetlnej. Dalsza część muru była niewidzialna, a drzewa zaczynały znikać za białym tumanem. Niebawem obłoki mgły podpełzły z dwóch stron pod oba rogi domu i złączyły się, tworząc gęstą falę, na której wyższe piętro i dach unosiły się, niby dziwaczny okręt na mitycznym morzu. Holmes uderzył pięścią w skalę, która nas zasłaniała i tupnął niecierpliwie. - Jeśli sir Henryk nie wyjdzie za kwadrans, ścieżka zniknie we mgle. Za pół godziny nie zdołamy już dojrzeć własnych rąk. - Może byśmy cofnęli się nieco dalej na wzgórze? - Dobrze... tak będzie istotnie lepiej. Tak więc w miarę jak morze mgły płynęło dalej, cofaliśmy się przed nim, aż wreszcie byliśmy już o pół mili od domu. Gęsta biała fala, osrebrzona światłem księżycowym, posuwała się leniwie, lecz nieubłaganie. - Cofamy się za daleko - rzekł Holmes. - Baronet może być zaskoczony, zanim zdoła dojść do nas. Musimy bezwarunkowo pozostać tu, gdzie jesteśmy. Ukląkł i przyłożył ucho do ziemi. - Bogu dzięki, zdaje mi się, że nadchodzi. Odgłos przyśpieszonych kroków przerwał ciszę panującą na moczarach. Ukryci wśród głazów, patrzyliśmy z wytężeniem przed siebie, usiłując przebić wzrokiem wznoszący się biały mur. Odgłos stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy i poprzez mgłę, jak spoza zasłony, ukazał nam się ten, na którego czekaliśmy. Znalazłszy się wśród jasnej atmosfery, pod wyiskrzonym gwiazdami niebem, sir Henryk obejrzał się ze zdumieniem dokoła, a potem szybkim krokiem ruszył ścieżką, przeszedł tuż obok naszej kryjówki i zaczął wchodzić na stok wzgórza, wznoszącego się za nami. Idąc, zwracał głowę to w lewo, to w prawo, rozglądając się jak człowiek zaniepokojony. - Baczność! - zawołał Holmes i dobiegł mnie suchy dźwięk kurka od rewolweru. - Strzeżcie się! Idzie! Gdzieś z głębi pełznącego ku nam morza mgły dobiegał lekki nieustający tętent. Już tylko pięćdziesiąt jardów oddzielało nas od białych tumanów - patrzyliśmy w nie wszyscy trzej, niepewni, jaka groza się z nich wyłoni. Klęczałem tuż przy Holmesie; rzuciłem wzrokiem na jego twarz. Była blada, ale ożywiał ją wyraz niesłychanego podniecenia. Oczy gorzały w blasku księżyca, nagle rozwarły się szeroko, patrząc z osłupieniem, a usta rozchyliły się. W tej samej chwili Lestrade krzyknął przeraźliwie i padł twarzą na ziemię. Zerwałem się na równe nogi; zdrętwiała dłoń zacisnęła się dokoła rękojeści rewolweru; czułem, że umysł odmawia mi posłuszeństwa na widok strasznego widma, które wyskoczyło z mglistej fali. Był to pies - pies czarny jak węgiel, olbrzym, jakiego dotąd nie widziały oczy żadnego śmiertelnika. Jego otwarta paszcza zionęła ogniem, ślepia iskrzyły się, a jakieś gorejące płomyki strzelały z sierści na całym grzbiecie. Rozgorączkowane majaki chorego umysłu nie mogły spłodzić nic równie dzikiego i przerażającego, jak ten czarny potwór, który wypadł spoza tumanów mgły. Olbrzymie zwierzę długimi skokami pędziło ścieżką, tropiąc ślad naszego przyjaciela. Widok tego zjawiska tak nas oszołomił, że zdrętwieliśmy zupełnie i fantastyczne zwierzę minęło nas, zanim odzyskaliśmy przytomność. Holmes i ja oddaliśmy jednocześnie ogień, zwierzę zawyło straszliwie, co było dowodem, że przynajmniej jeden z nas strzelił celnie. Wszelako pies nie zatrzymał się, lecz pędził dalej w szalonych skokach. Wtem spostrzegliśmy w blasku księżyca, jak sir Henryk odwrócił się, stanął, wzniósł ręce w górę, ruchem przerażenia i wpatrzył się w straszliwe widmo, które go ścigało. Wycie - krzyk bólu, jaki się wydarł psu, rozproszył nasze obawy. Jeśli można go było zranić, był śmiertelny; skoro zadaliśmy mu ranę, mogliśmy go zabić. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem człowieka biegnącego tak szalonym pędem, jak biegł Holmes owej nocy. Mam sławę pierwszorzędnego szybkobiegacza, ale przyjaciel prześcignął mnie z taką łatwością, z jaką ja prześcignąłem małego Lestrade’a. Biegnąc, słyszeliśmy krzyki sir Henryka i głuche warczenie psa. Nadbiegłem w chwili, gdy potwór skoczył na swą ofiarę, powalił ją na ziemię i już chwytał za gardło, gdy Holmes wpakował mu w bok pięć rewolwerowych kul. Z ostatnim śmiertelnym skowytem, wyszczerzywszy kły, jakby chwytał jakiś żer w powietrzu, pies powstał na dwie łapy, runął na wznak, drgnął kilka razy konwulsyjnie i przewrócił się na bok. Pochyliłem się nad nim, cały drżący, przyłożyłem rewolwer do ohydnego łba, lecz kurka już nie spuściłem. Olbrzymi pies nie żył. Sir Henryk leżał zemdlony tam, gdzie upadł. Rozerwaliśmy mu kołnierzyk i Holmes odetchnął głęboko, przekonawszy się, że nie ma śladu rany i że ratunek przyszedł w porę. Powieki naszego przyjaciela zaczęły drgać - usiłował je otworzyć. Lestrade wlał mu przez zaciśnięte zęby kilka kropli koniaku i niebawem dwoje wylękłych oczu spoglądało na nas. - Boże wielki - szepnął. - Co to było? Co to było, na miłość boską? - Cokolwiek było, już nie istnieje - odparł Holmes. - Zabiliśmy raz na zawsze widmo, prześladujące ród Baskerville’ów. Zwierzę, które leżało przed nami, przerażało rozmiarami i siłą. Był to mieszaniec ogara i brytana, smukły, dziki, wielki jak młoda lwica. Teraz nawet, gdy leżał martwy, z olbrzymiego pyska unosił się błękitnawy płomyk, a ogniste pierścienie jaśniały dokoła małych, głęboko osadzonych, okrutnych ślepiów. Przesunąłem dłonią po gorejącym pysku; gdy ją podniosłem, moje palce zaświeciły w ciemności. - Fosfor - rzekłem. - Jak sprytnie spreparowany - rzekł Holmes, wąchając nieżywe zwierzę. - Nie wydaje żadnej woni, która by mogła stępić węch zwierzęcia. Sir Henryku, zawiniliśmy bardzo, narażając pana na taki przestrach i przepraszamy najmocniej. Byłem przygotowany ujrzeć psa, lecz nie okrutnego potwora. A nadto mgła nie pozwoliła nam przyjąć go tak, jak zamierzaliśmy. - Ocaliliście mi życie. - Naraziwszy je najpierw na niebezpieczeństwo. Czy może się pan utrzymać na nogach? Ma pan tyle siły? - Dajcie mi jeszcze łyk koniaku, a będę gotów do wszystkiego. Tak! A teraz pomóżcie mi się podnieść. Cóż zamierzacie, panowie, teraz? - Zostawić pana tutaj. Na dzisiaj już dosyć dla pana przygód. Proszę poczekać tu chwilę, a potem jeden z nas powróci z panem do zamku. Sir Henryk usiłował stanąć; chwiał się jeszcze na nogach, był bardzo blady. Doprowadziliśmy go do skały, na której usiadł, drżąc na całym ciele i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Teraz musimy rozstać się z panem - rzeki Holmes. - Trzeba dzieło doprowadzić do końca, a każda chwila jest cenna. Zbrodnię już mamy, brak nam jeszcze zbrodniarza. Zawróciliśmy i spiesznym krokiem schodziliśmy ścieżką ze wzgórza. - Postawiłbym tysiąc przeciw jednemu - odezwał się Holmes - że nie zastaniemy go już w domu. Nasze strzały były dla niego znakiem, że przegrał sprawę. - Byliśmy dosyć daleko od jego domu, a mgła mogła stłumić odgłos. - Szedł za psem, żeby go podszczuwać... możesz być pewny. Nie, nie, umknął już niechybnie! Niemniej przeszukamy dom, żeby się upewnić. Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte; wpadliśmy biegnąc z pokoju do pokoju, ku zdumieniu starego służącego, którego spotkaliśmy w korytarzu. Nigdzie nie było światła, jedynie w jadalni; Holmes schwycił lampę i zaglądał do najskrytszych zakątków domu. Nigdzie jednak nie znaleźliśmy śladu człowieka, którego ścigaliśmy. Na pierwszym piętrze wszakże drzwi od jednego pokoju były zamknięte na klucz. - Tam ktoś jest! - krzyknął Lestrade. - Słyszę jakiś ruch. Otwórzcie te drzwi. Z wnętrza dobiegł nas tłumiony jęk i szelest. Holmes z całą siłą pchnął nogą w drzwi tuż nad klamką - otworzyły się na oścież. Z rewolwerami w ręku wpadliśmy we trzech do pokoju. Nigdzie nie było śladu nikczemnego łotra, którego spodziewaliśmy się zastać. Natomiast stanęliśmy wobec czegoś tak osobliwego i niespodziewanego, że wprawiło nas to w osłupienie. Pokój był przerobiony na małe muzeum; na ścianach wisiały oszklone pudełka, a w nich rozpięte motyle i ćmy, których zbieranie stanowiło rozrywkę tego niezwykłego i niebezpiecznego człowieka. Na środku pokoju znajdowała się prostopadła belka, postawiona dla podtrzymania starego, nadgniłego belkowania dachu. Do słupa była przywiązana postać, spowita w prześcieradła. W pierwszej chwili nie mogliśmy poznać, czy mamy przed sobą mężczyznę, czy kobietę. Jeden ręcznik, okręcony dokoła szyi ofiary, przymocowano do słupa z tyłu, drugi zakrywał niższą część twarzy i usta; wielkie ciemne oczy były odsłonięte i spoglądały na nas z wyrazem rozpaczy, trwogi i wstydu. W mgnieniu oka zerwaliśmy ręczniki i prześcieradło, a pani Stapleton padła zemdlona na ziemię. Gdy jej piękna głowa pochyliła się na piersi, dostrzegłem na karku świeżą, czerwoną pręgę od uderzenia szpicruty. - Ach, łotr!... - krzyknął Holmes. - Lestrade prędko, dawaj butelkę! Trzeba ją posadzić na krześle! Zemdlała z wyczerpania i bólu. Po chwili otworzyła oczy. - Czy ocalony? - spytała. - Zdołał uciec? - Nie wymknie się nam, może pani być pewna. - Nie, nie, nie mówię o moim mężu. Sir Henryk ocalał? - Ocalony. - A pies? - Zabity. Odetchnęła głęboko. - Dzięki Ci, Boże. Dzięki Ci! Och! ten nikczemnik! Patrzcie, panowie, jak on się ze mną obchodził! Wysunęła ręce z rękawów i ujrzeliśmy, że były całe sine od razów. - Ale to nic jeszcze... nic! On katował i sponiewierał moją duszę. Mogłam znieść wszystko: znęcanie się, osamotnienie, złamane życie, dopóki łudziłam się nadzieją, że mnie kocha, ale teraz wiem, że w miłości kłamał, że byłam dla niego igraszką... Mówiąc to, wybuchnęła namiętnym łkaniem. - Nie ma pani powodu oszczędzać go - rzekł Holmes. - Niechże pani nam powie, gdzie możemy go znaleźć. Jeśli pani dopomogłaś mu w złym, dopomóż teraz nam, a będzie to pokuta za winę. - Mógł się schronić tylko w jedno miejsce - odparła. - Na samym środku wielkiego trzęsawiska jest wyspa, a na niej dawna kopalnia ołowiu. Tam trzymał psa i tam też urządził sobie kryjówkę. Nigdzie schronić się nie mógł tylko tam!... Holmes wziął lampę i oświetlił okno - tumany mgły jak wielkie arkusze waty rozpościerały się przed szybami. - Patrzcie - rzekł. - Nikt dzisiaj nie odnajdzie drogi do trzęsawiska. Pani Stapleton roześmiała się i klasnęła w ręce. W jej oczach zabłysła ponura radość. - Dojść, dojdzie do trzęsawiska, ale już z niego nie wyjdzie - zawołała. - Bo jakże dojrzy żerdzie, które mają mu być drogowskazem? Powtykaliśmy je razem, on i ja, żeby oznaczyć ścieżkę przez trzęsawisko. Ach! gdybym mogła powyrywać je dzisiaj! Byłby już może w waszych rękach. Uznaliśmy, że wszelka pogoń jest niemożliwa, dopóki mgła nie opadnie. Pozostawiliśmy tedy Lestrade’a na straży w Merripit House, a Holmes i ja powróciliśmy z baronetem do Baskerville Hall. Niepodobna było dłużej ukrywać przed sir Henrykiem historii Stapletonów! Zniósł cios mężnie, ze spokojem przyjął wiadomość, kim była kobieta, którą pokochał. Spowodowany nocną przygodą wstrząs nerwów był tak silny, że o świcie leżał w gorączce i majaczył, a doktor Mortimer siedział przy jego łóżku. Lekarz stwierdził, że jedynie podróż dookoła świata powróci sir Henrykowi siły moralne i fizyczne. Ofiarował się towarzyszyć mu i przywieźć go w formie, w jakiej był, zanim został właścicielem złowróżbnej posiadłości. * * * Dobiegam do zakończenia tej osobliwej opowieści, którą usiłowałem wzbudzić w czytelniku te same obawy i podejrzenia, jakie przez pewien czas zakłócały nam spokój i skończyły się tak tragicznie. Nazajutrz rano po zabiciu psa mgła ustąpiła i pani Stapleton zaprowadziła nas do miejsca, skąd wytknęli razem z mężem ścieżkę przez trzęsawisko. Skwapliwość i radość z jaką ta kobieta naprowadziła nas na ślady męża, były aż nadto wymownym dowodem cierpień, jakie przechodziła przy jego boku. Pozostawiliśmy ją na wąskim cyplu, którego stały grunt wrzynał się w rozległe trzęsawiska. Począwszy od tego punktu, żerdzie powtykane tu i ówdzie wskazywały ścieżkę, wijącą się od jednej kępy sitowia do drugiej, pomiędzy napełnionymi zieloną pleśnią dołami i grząskimi bagnami, zagradzającymi drogę obcemu. Uschnięta trzcina i oślizgłe rośliny wodne rozlewały woń zgnilizny, a ciężkie, pełne trujących miazmatów wyziewy utrudniały nam oddech. Za lada fałszywym stąpnięciem wpadaliśmy powyżej kolan w błoto lepkie, drgające, które pod naciskiem naszych stóp falowało na przestrzeni kilku jardów, przylegało do naszego obuwia. Gdy wpadliśmy w kałużę, zdawało się, że jakaś złowroga ręka ciągnie nas w ohydne głębie - taka była moc uścisku tej czarnej okrążającej nas toni. Raz tylko znaleźliśmy dowód, że ktoś przed nami przebył tę niebezpieczną drogę. Wśród kępy sitowia dostrzegliśmy wystający ze szlamu jakiś czarny przedmiot. Holmes zeskoczył ze ścieżki na kępę i ugrzązł po pas w błocie; wyciągnęliśmy go z trudnością, gdyby nas przy tym nie było, nigdy nie postawiłby już nogi na twardym gruncie. W ręku trzymał stary czarny but - na skórze wewnątrz była firma: „Meyers Toronto”. - Kąpiel błotna opłaciła się - rzekł Holmes - to but skradziony naszemu przyjacielowi, sir Henrykowi. - Rzucony przez Stapletona podczas ucieczki. - Naturalnie. Zużytkował go do wprowadzenia psa na trop baroneta. Stapleton trzymał jeszcze but w ręku, gdy przekonał się, że wszystko stracone. Uciekł zatem i tutaj go cisnął. Wiemy przynajmniej, że dotąd doszedł bezpiecznie. Więcej nie było nam dane wykryć. Jak zresztą odnaleźć ślady kroków na trzęsawisku, skoro powierzchnia ruchomego błota zlewała się niezwłocznie po przejściu człowieka? Gdy nareszcie dotarliśmy do stałego gruntu, tworzącego rodzaj wyspy, rozpoczęliśmy na nowo usilne poszukiwania, ale - daremnie. Oczy nasze nie spotkały nigdzie najlżejszego śladu. Jeśli ziemia nie kłamała, Stapleton nie zdołał dojść do swego schronienia, ku któremu dążył, walcząc z falą mgły. Ten człowiek zimny i okrutny leży gdzieś w głębi wielkiego trzęsawiska, przytłoczony cuchnącym błotem, które go wchłonęło. Na okolonej bagnem wyspie, gdzie ukrył swego dzikiego sprzymierzeńca, odnaleźliśmy liczne ślady jego pobytu. Wielkie stare koło i wózek, na wpół napełniony gruzem, wskazywały położenie opuszczonej kopalni. Obok istniały jeszcze szczątki chat górników, wypędzonych stąd niewątpliwie trującymi wyziewami z okalającego bagniska. W jednej z chat znaleźliśmy przytwierdzony do haka łańcuch, nadto stos ogryzionych kości świadczył, że służyła zwierzęciu za kryjówkę. Wśród kości dostrzegliśmy szkielet z kępką ciemnej sierści na łbie. - Pies - zawołał Holmes. - Dalibóg, wyżeł! Biedny Mortimer nie ujrzy już nigdy swego ulubieńca. Nie przypuszczam, ażeby ta miejscowość zawierała jeszcze jakieś nieznane nam tajemnice. Stapleton mógł ukryć swego psa, ale nie potrafił zagłuszyć jego głosu i stąd owo wycie, przerażające nawet w biały dzień. W ostatecznym razie mógł trzymać psa w pawilonie przy Merripit House, ale było to zawsze ryzykowne. Dopiero ostatniego dnia, gdy sądził, że już dobiega celu swoich wysiłków, odważył się sprowadzić tam psa. Maść w tej ołowianej puszce jest niewątpliwie ową świecącą mieszaniną, którą pies był wysmarowany. Pomysł ten poddała Stapletonowi rodzinna legenda o psie piekielnym i chęć wzbudzenia w sir Henryku takiego strachu, który by przyprawił go o śmierć. Nic dziwnego, że ten nieborak Selden uciekał i krzyczał, podobnie jak nasz przyjaciel, gdy ujrzał potwora pędzącego jego śladem; my zrobiliśmy to samo. Pomysł był rzeczywiście genialny, bo, pominąwszy możność doprowadzenia ofiary do śmierci, zapobiegał ściganiu psa. Któryż chłop, ujrzawszy go na moczarach, a zdarzyło się to niejednemu, odważyłby się podejść do takiego potwora? Powiedziałem już w Londynie, Watsonie, i powtarzam teraz tutaj, że nigdy jeszcze nie ścigałem człowieka bardziej niebezpiecznego niż ten, który leży gdzieś tutaj. To mówiąc, wskazał ręką na rozległe, usiane zielonymi kępami trzęsawisko, które zlewało się w dali z rdzawymi stokami wzgórz na moczarach. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów